Silver Rain Fell
by Kurisuta
Summary: Not a songfic. Mustang's got a sister he doesn't talk about, and she works at the inn where Al and his sister are staying, looking for Ed. Starts right after the Youswell chapter in book one.
1. Bonds Between Family

_The rain falls down, I'm not alone _

_Covers all of us in silver line, silver line _

_And all I beg you stay with me _

_Let it rain all night_

_Silver Rain Fell- Evanescence_

Kiana woke up at dawn. The inn was already bustling with the sound of breakfast being cooked and guests waking up early to be on their way.

She yawned, stretched, and slipped off her nightgown in the semi-light. Shivering, she quickly grabbed her working dress, and an apron.

_Just a little bit longer_, she thought. _A little longer and I'll have enough to go home. I'll show him that I can contribute. That I'm worth something. And that he doesn't have to protect me._

She tied the apron around her waist and walked into the main office.

"I have a wake up run for you," Mr. Hulling said, checking something off a list.

Mr. Hulling was the owner of the inn. He and his family were friendly and kind, and allowed Kiana to live in the inn as well as work there. The rent was always free.

"Room 14 again?" Kiana asked, looking at the list. "Didn't I do this for that Fullmetal kid last week? Wow, he was a piece of work."

"Yes well, this guest probably won't give you any trouble," He said. "I spoke with her earlier. She's very worked up because she can't seem to find her brother."

_Brother…_the word rang in Kiana's head. _How long? How long has it been? I turn fifteen tomorrow. Two years. And tomorrow I'll have enough money. I have to go back._

"Kiana?" Mr. Hulling waved a hand in front of the girl's face. "I need you awake and on the job. After you finish with the wake up run, come back here for your chores."

Kiana nodded.

She left, taking the master key, and got to room fourteen in a moment. She knocked on the door, but there was no response.

"Alright, miss, I'm coming in to wake you," Kiana said, and opened the door.

"Wake up," Kiana said.

She had already set about to tidying the room. There wasn't much to clean up, but the girl lying in the bed there had left some clothes on the floor.

There was a lot of difference between the two girls. The girl half asleep on the bed was blonde, with a slim frame. Kiana, on the other hand, had dark hair, and she was graceful, but her frame wasn't as slim as the other girl.

Oh yeah, and Kiana was working for the other girl. Well, sort of. She was working for the whole inn, really.

Kiana picked up the clothes and folded them neatly, setting them on the chair.

"Miss Malia," Kiana tapped her on the shoulder. "You scheduled for me to wake you up and..here I am, so get up."

"Meh..." Malia said, rolling over and falling off the bed.

Kiana struggled not to laugh. She pulled the older girl up. "Be more careful."

The girl stood, and Kiana noted that she had an automail leg.

"Is today the last day you are staying?" Kiana asked.

"Yes," Malia said. "Al and I are going back to Central after this. We're hoping our brother Ed will turn up there."

_There it is again, _Kiana thought. _Brother. This girl has two brothers. And here I am not speaking to mine. I wonder if I could've ever been that close with him? Maybe, if not for that damn war._

"You said you were looking for your older brother," Kiana said softly. "I did a wake up call for a kid who might've been him. He had automail, like you, except he had an automail arm and leg, instead of just the leg. He made an awful fuss when I called him a 'kid' and he was looking for his brother and sister."

Malia grabbed Kiana by the shoulders. "That's him! That's my brother, Edward Elric! Do you know where he was going?"

Kiana nodded. "Sure, but if I tell you…I wanna come."

Malia released her. "Why do you wanna come with us?"

"Well, because," Kiana said. "We're going to East City. And I have to settle something there. Plus, do I look like I wanna be a maid forever?"

Malia laughed a little. "Guess not. You can come."

"Hey, sister?" someone in a suit of armor knocked on the door.

Malia went and opened the door. "Hey Al. I just picked up a hitch-hiker."

"What do you mean by that?" Al asked.

"She knows where Ed is," Malia said. "But she wants to come."

"I can talk for myself, thanks," Kiana said, annoyed.

"Well, in any case, it's time for us to catch the train," Malia said.

* * *

"Have you seen them?" Ed asked Colonel Mustang. "Did they come here?"

"I don't know who you're talking about," Mustang replied. "Why are you bothering me, Fullmetal?"

"Malia and Al!" Ed exclaimed. "My sister and brother! Have you seen them or not? I'm not messing around!"

"I haven't seen them," Mustang said. "And before you ask, I haven't gotten any reports of them around East City, either."

"Well thanks for nothing!" Ed exclaimed, and left Colonel Mustang's office.

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys, Kuri-san here. I'm just attempting another FMA Fanfic. This'll be my third try. But this time...I hope it won't be a dead end. So read, review, and give me the criticism I need to improve! Thanks to all my readers for your support. _


	2. Proclamation of Emancipation

_I have wandered far and wide_

_for something real something to die for_

_but I have found you and you do not see_

_all that is me all that is true_

_Wanted-Vanessa Carlton_

The train stopped in East City after a few hours.

Kiana stretched. "So…you guys heading to East City Headquarters?"

Malia turned sharply. "How did you know?"

"That's where I'm going," Kiana said. "Hey Al, did you have lunch yet? I saw Malia eat, but not you."

"I—" Al began.

"He ate on the train," Malia said. "While you were sleeping, Kiana."

"Well that's good, I guess," Kiana said. "I wouldn't want anyone to go hungry."

Al nodded appreciatively. It surprised him that someone that he barely knew was worrying about his eating habits. It made him wonder if maybe she had gone hungry before.

She was really skinny, like she barely ate at all. Maybe because she used to work as a maid and there was barely time to eat.

"I remember this city so well," Kiana said. "Are you guys coming? You said your brother's a State Alchemist, right? Well, he'd be required to report at Headquarters if he was in the area."

They proceeded to the Headquarters offices.

"Hey, it's you!" Riza Hawkeye said, coming down the hallway. "It's Kiana, right? Please tell me you've come to see him. He still has that old frayed picture you sent him."

"What up, Hawkeye?" Kiana said, holding two fingers like a gun to the sky. "Yeah, I'm here to see my older brother. He hasn't made it to Fuhrer yet, has he?"

"Wait…" Al said, figuring it out first. "You're Colonel Mustang's sister?"

"What?" Malia said. "H-He has a sister? He never told me…when we went out…"

Kiana twitched. "That bastard! He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Kiana!" Hawkeye hit her with her clipboard. "You can't talk about him like that! You may not be on speaking terms with him, but he is your brother!"

Kiana rubbed the spot on her head that had been hit. "You really have no idea what that means."

Kiana stalked away, fully intending to storm into Roy's office and tell him 'I told you so', when she ran smack into a teenage boy a couple inches shorter than her and wearing a red jacket. She recognized him.

"Hey you're that Fullmetal kid," she said.

"Yeah, wait…weren't you my maid?" he said, confused.

"Yeah," Kiana said. "Name's Kiana. And your brother and sister have been worried sick about you."

"THEY'RE HERE?" he yelled. He pushed past her and ran in the direction she had come from.

Ed caught up with his brother and sister in half a second.

"Ed!" Malia yelled, running forward. She hit him across the face.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?" he asked.

"I was worried, dammit!" Malia said, clenching her fists at her side and trying to keep from crying. "You're such an idiot, without us around I was sure you'd get into trouble!"

"Don't call me names!" Ed yelled. "I'm your older brother, and—"

Al stopped him. "Brother, please don't yell at her. She's been really upset."

"I hate to interrupt your reunion, " Hawkeye said. "But have you seen Kiana?"

"I just saw her," Ed said. "She's sitting on the bench outside the Colonel's office."

"Oh no…" Hawkeye said. "I have to go."

She hurried down the hall. The Elric siblings followed her, Malia in the lead.

Kiana was just sitting on the bench when the door opened.

"Fullmetal, I thought you were—" Colonel Mustang stopped midsentence. He stared into the eyes of his little sister.

At that moment, Lieutenant Hawkeye and the Elric siblings came down the hall.

"Kokeshi Alchemist, Kiana Mustang," Kiana said. "Here to report on my research in Youswell."

"YOU'RE A STATE ALCHEMIST?" Malia, Al, and Ed exclaimed.

"Not just any…but the Kokeshi Alchemist?" Ed yelled.

Kiana laughed. "Yes, well…I guess that's me."

She hopped up and poked Roy Mustang in the chest. "Still not Fuhrer, Roy?"

The Colonel glared at her. "Well you aren't much of an alchemist. Heard you were work at an inn in Youswell."

Kiana's hands went to her mouth. "Oh!" she said in mock-surprise. "Have you been spying on me, big brother? You never would _leave me alone."_

Ed looked like he was going to have a conniption. "B-Brother?"

"Yeah, Colonel Chauvinist is my brother," Kiana admitted through clenched teeth. "We don't speak anymore. Well until today."

"You should watch how you speak to your superior officer, Kia," Roy said to her. "What's your report, and why are you here?"

"Stop calling me Kia! It's not like I'm four! Here's my report," Kiana said, handing him a folder. "And I'm here for legal emancipation."

"Y-You're what?" Roy Mustang was rendered speechless.

"Wait…you mean…you don't want him as your guardian?" Ed said. "Isn't that a little harsh? I mean, he is your brother!"

"Wow, Ed, you're defending the Colonel?" Malia said.

"Kiana has been working at that dead end job saving up for legal emancipation since she was thirteen," Hawkeye said. "Ever since their big fight…"

"DON'T MENTION IT!" Roy and Kiana said at the same time.

Ed hit the wall with his right arm. "It doesn't matter. You two are both acting stupid. Kiana, he's your brother. There's no reason to take such drastic measures to get away from him!"

"Brother's right," Al said. "There's never any reason to abandon your family like that."

"I'm not…" Kiana hissed. "He abandoned me! In Ishbal! He went off to fight a damn war and left me alone! And then when he got back and I could handle myself, because of my new State Alchemist position, he got angry and said—"

"Kia! That is enough!" Roy said angrily. "You aren't emancipating yourself. You're moving back home."

"Like hell," Kiana said, glaring at him. "I knew coming here was a mistake. You'll never change, Roy."

She started to leave, but Malia grabbed her arm. "Nice try. Now stop acting like a ten-year-old. Why don't you travel with us? We owe you for finding the prodigal one here, and you're smart, I'm sure you can help us. And in return, you can't emancipate yourself from Roy."

Ed flinched. "Did you just call him by his first name?"

Malia rolled her eyes. "I have been for years, Ed."

"I like that deal," Roy said. "Malia will keep you in line and out of trouble."

Kiana sighed. "Agreed then. I guess I'll need a new life-long goal…"

_A/N: Ha ha! Hey all! It's me and I promise this gets more 'in canon' soon! I just needed two chapters to introduce the characters. By the way, for those of you who don't know, I was referring to 'legal emancipation of a minor' which you can read about on Wikipedia. It is real and available by law with a good lawyer, as far as I know. I've only really researched medical emancipation, so yeah. (thank 'My Sister's Keeper' for the general idea) So cool, tell me what ya think!_

_Thank you to AngelWalker and luna black 1234. _


	3. Breakfast

_Make new friends_

_But keep the old_

_One is silver_

_And the other gold_

"So…" Kiana said, setting her backpack on the bed. "What is it that you guys are searching for, anyway?"

"The philosopher's stone," Malia replied.

Kiana looked at the other girl a moment. A right leg of automail, a brother with automail, and another one that always seemed to be in a suit of armor, and who didn't seem to eat…

"Malia…you…and your brothers," Kiana said slowly. "You lost everything…"

"Please," Malia said. "Don't pity us. It was the consequences of our actions. We tried to bring our mother back and…it was very wrong."

"Malia," Kiana said. "You can't blame yourself. It was a mistake. We all make them. It's how we know we're human."

"So…you told her," Ed said, stopping in the doorway.

"Ed, I—" Malia began.

"It's fine," Ed said, surprisingly calm. He sat down on the bed and took off his shoes, preparing to go to bed. "She would have found out."

"Where's Al?" Kiana said.

Ed and Malia looked at each other.

"He'll be in in a bit," Ed said. "He doesn't sleep."

"I'll be back," Kiana said, grabbing some clothes and locking herself in the bathroom.

When she came back, the other two were already in bed, and Al had returned. It appeared that Malia and Ed were already asleep. Kiana's bed was at the far end, so she had to walk past Malia and then Ed.

She walked over to where Al was sitting. She sat down.

"Hey," she whispered. "I guess…you're awake right?"

"Yes," Al replied. "I always am."

Kiana smiled at him. "When I was little…I didn't hardly sleep at all…my brother would get mad at me. I still don't sleep well…anyway, what I'm tryin to say is…whenever I can't sleep, I'll come talk to you. You know keep you company and whatnot. It must be boring. You can borrow a book if you want."

"You're really nice," Al said. "You don't have to worry about me. You don't even know me."

Kiana shook her head. "Don't be silly, Al. I don't make many friends. So when I do, I'm gonna take care of the ones I got. And that means helping you guys with everything."

She patted him on the head and got into the bed.

The morning came. It was dawn when Kiana awoke.

The others were still asleep. Well…she assumed Al wasn't asleep. But Ed and Malia were. She tiptoed past their beds.

Ed flinched in his sleep, but didn't wake up.

Malia was out cold.

Kiana went into the bathroom and closed the door. She dressed and washed her face. She pulled up her hair on either side of her head ((think Rin Sohma from Fruits Basket)), getting it out of the way of her face as she washed it with the soap provided.

What a luxury…soap. She had barely had any at the inn.

When she was done with her face she untied both sides of her hair, and it fell down. She brushed it and went out in the room again and sat down next to Al.

"Hey," she said. "I guess I get up too early."

"It'll be an hour or two before they get up," Al replied.

"Alright then," Kiana said, standing. "Let's go. We can get breakfast and I can hit up my big bro for information while the two of them are still snoozing."

* * *

Ed woke up late. He sat up and stretched. Malia was still sleeping, but she'd be up soon. They always woke at around the same time. Maybe it was a twin thing.

He braided his hair while sitting in bed, then got up and dressed.

"Ed?" Malia said. "You awake?"

"Of course I am," Ed replied. "Where's Al? Matter of fact…where's that girl?"

Malia threw a pillow at her brother, knocking him over. "Stupid. She's got a name. Kiana and Al are probably off somewhere…sightseeing or something."

Ed got up. "Why'd you throw that at me?"

Malia laughed. "Cuz it was funny, brother! Anyway, I'm just happy Al finally found a girlfriend!"

"WHAT?" Ed exploded. "NOT MY LITTLE BROTHER! HE'S MUCH TOO YOUNG!"

The door opened, and Kiana and Al came in. Kiana was holding a tray of food.

Ed ran forward, bumping into Kiana and knocking the tray out of her hands.

"Al! You're safe from the temptress!" He exclaimed.

"Brother, you might want to look out behind you!" Al said.

Ed turned and caught a blow to the head by Kiana. She had taken the empty tray and hit him over the head.

"You…ruined breakfast!" yelled Kiana, twitching. "I worked…so hard! And you ruined it!"

"Oh, so you two were making breakfast," Malia said, shrugging. "Honest mistake, Ed."

"What did you think we were up to?" Al asked, while Kiana sat in a cloud of gloom in the corner.

"Not telling!" Malia said, zipping her lips.

"Hey! No fair! Why not?" Al asked, feeling left out.

"Cuz…it might be true!" Malia said.

Kiana stood up. She left the room without a word.

"K-Kiana?" Al called after her. She didn't turn around.

Al whirled on his brother and sister, which was quite intimidating for a suit of armor. "You two! Brother, you ruined her breakfast! She worked really hard! She can't cook at all and I had to teach her everything! She burned it three times!"

"Well I didn't mean to ruin it!" Ed yelled. "I was getting her away from you! She's bad news; you saw what she tried to do to her own brother! Why do you keep defending her?"

"Why are you so _against _her?" Al returned.

"COOL IT! BOTH OF YOU!" yelled Malia, pushing them apart. "Ed, when it comes down to it, whether we like it or not, Kiana is a part of this. So we need to get used to her! So Ed, stop it with your damn walls and go talk to the poor girl!"

Ed glared at his twin. Much as he'd like to challenge her; he knew she had the right idea.

Kiana stared at the skillet. She poured the stirred up eggs into it like Al had showed her, and poked at them with the spatula.

"Stupid eggs," Kiana said. "You'll never get done, will you? And I'll just be standing here, poking you forever. Cooking sucks."

"K-Kiana?" Ed came in the room. "How'd you manage to get permission to use this place?"

Kiana smiled. "I re-decorated a room for them. They were hosting a party today and some kids got in and messed it up. I know how hard it is, working at an inn…so I fixed it."

She frowned again, as if just realizing that he was here. "If you're here to ruin my breakfast again, you can turn right back around and leave. I have a hot spatula, and if you ruin my cooking again, I'll use it for evil!"

Ed looked surprised for a second, then just burst out laughing.

"What? You can't laugh! I'm still mad!" Kiana yelled.

"But…but…you look hilarious in that apron and wielding a spatula like a weapon!" he said, still laughing.

Kiana glared for a moment, then she broke into a small smile. "Brother used to laugh just like that. When I got mad…he'd laugh and laugh. He always said I was funny when I got angry. And then, just like that, I wouldn't be mad anymore. I can't be mad when someone else is laughing."

Ed sat on the counter. "The Colonel really did that? Sounds like he was an okay brother, after all!"

Kiana looked down and away, turning back to the skillet. "No…that was before. Before Ishbal. He's a different man now. A man who believes a woman has her place. I became a State Alchemist to help my brother. But I only made him ashamed. He doesn't understand that I can't just get married and have kids because I…"

Kiana stopped. When she spoke again, her voice was low and toneless. "Edward. Please return to your room and inform your sister that I will have breakfast ready as soon as possible. While you're there ask Al about the information I got from Roy earlier."

* * *

Ed was startled by the change in Kiana's tone. "Hey Kiana…I am sorry. For ruining what you made us before. I'll clean it up."

"Just go, okay?" Kiana said, her voice cracking, but still sharp and intimidating.

Ed escaped the room quietly, and closed the door. He went down the hallway, and returned to the bedroom.

"So," Malia said. "What happened?"

Ed looked at his sister and brother. "I'm not quite sure. We were getting along…and then she just got quiet. Then she told me to leave. She said breakfast will be ready soon."

Al turned toward his brother. "What did you talk to her about?"

"Well…we did mention the Colonel," Ed said.

Malia sighed. "No wonder. I think she really hates him."

"Oh yeah, Al, she said you guys found some information," Ed said.

"Yes, " Al said. "Shou Tucker, the Sewing Life Alchemist. The Colonel said he might have some information on bio-alchemy."

The door opened. Kiana handed plates of food to Malia and Ed. "I hope it's alright. It might be a little black. I couldn't find any milk so I brought orange juice. I'm allergic to milk anyway."

"See, Ed, isn't it sad?" Malia said. "You should drink milk for poor Kiana here!"

"NO! I'll never drink it!" Ed yelled.

Kiana laughed. "I don't like it either. It's too sweet and cold. Makes my teeth hurt. Anyway, my stomach hates it."

Ed didn't answer, he was too busy eating. Malia started eating too.

Al looked at Kiana. "What about you? You need to eat, Kiana."

"Oh…" Kiana looked at the tray. "I forgot. Be right back!"

She ran back into the kitchen. When she came back she was eating a bowl of oatmeal. "Yummy…oatmeal."

_A/N: For all of you people out there who think you can predict everything, please realize that I have not yet made it clear who Kiana will be paired with! I could freakin pair her with Ling for all you guys know! So don't guess. *steps off the soapbox* Anyway. I based Kiana off of me...so yeah, I'm allergic to milk, and everyone laughs at me when I get mad. I admit, she's a bit of a Mary Sue, but she's not in first person, so she doesn't qualify. Please tell me what you think! _


	4. See what you See

_When things go too fast_

_We know it has to last_

_These words in quiet moments_

_That we hope we don't forget_

"Oh! I just remembered!" Malia exclaimed. "I have to go pick something up today. You three go on ahead to meet Shou Tucker."

"Sure," Kiana said. "I'll keep the boys in line."

"Hey! I'm the older one here!" Ed said.

Kiana and Malia stuck their tongues out at Ed. "No one cares!"

Al started to laugh. "They told you, Brother!"

* * *

Malia arrived at Roy's office. She knocked on the door.

He opened up. He looked busy. "Malia? What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious, Roy?" Malia said. "I got the letter you sent."

"What letter?" Roy said, looking confused. "Show it to me."

Malia pulled a piece of paper from her pocket.

"'Dear Malia,'" he read. "'I know I said some things I should not have said. I'm sorry for being so thoughtless. If I could I would turn back the clock. I want to see you as soon as possible. Please come and visit me so we can work everything out. I don't want those angry words to be the last thing I say'—I didn't write this!"

"Well, of course not, Colonel," Riza said, coming in. "But you were acting like such an idiot that I had to bring the two of you together. It was affecting your performance at work."

With those words, Riza left the room.

"I'm leaving," Malia said. "I should have known. Kiana's right; you never change, Roy."

Malia prepared to leave, but Roy grabbed her arm. "Wait a second. I am sorry for what happened. Malia…I did miss you."

"So what, are you trying to get back together with me, Roy?" Malia asked. "I guess I'm okay with that. Just don't tell Ed, okay?"

She kissed him on the cheek and left, heading back towards Shou Tucker's house. She had read the map, and being excellent with directions, she had no trouble getting there.

* * *

"Ow! Dammit Ed, what're you trying to do?" Kiana said from underneath the mountain of books that he had just dropped on her.

"Sorry, Kiana," Ed said, going back to his book. "This guy made a chimera that can talk…that must mean we're close."

"Ed…I'm a little suspicious about that…" Kiana said.

"You're just being paranoid," Ed replied, tossing a book at her, which she caught and replaced in its spot on the shelf.

Al came in the room, a little girl on his shoulders.

Kiana laughed. "You have a way with kids, Al."

"I came in because Malia's back," Al said. "She's coming in behind me."

Malia walked in. "Should have known. Ed, be more careful or a bookshelf might fall on us!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ed replied, absorbed in the book he was holding. Suddenly he snapped it shut. "My neck hurts from sitting like that. I know! I'll play with Alexander for exercise!"

Ed got up and went outside. He chased the dog around and kept getting tackled.

"From what I know of bio-alchemy," Kiana said. "Shou Tucker can't help you. You need help from someone else who attempted human transmutation."

Malia gave it some thought. She looked at her brothers playing with little Nina and Alexander. "It's not about that. We have to try everything."

"Malia," Kiana sighed. "I just want to help. I don't mean to be offensive."

"It's fine," Malia said. "Ed! Al! We need to go; it's getting dark!"

* * *

The next day they came back to an empty house.

"I told you something shady was going on here," Kiana said.

"Shh!" hissed Ed. "Mr. Tucker? Are you here? Nina?"

They entered a wide room. Shou Tucker was there, next to a chimera.

Kiana flinched and fell backward onto the floor.

"Kiana!" Al exclaimed, helping her up. "Are you okay?"

"Th-The chimera...it's..." Kiana shivered, then yelled her next words. "It's Nina and Alexander!"

Ed instantly understood what that meant and grabbed Tucker and pinned him to a wall. "First was your wife, now your daughter?"

"You're not that different," Tucker replied. "You and your brother and sister. All part of the same group."

Ed lost his temper and began mercilessly punching Tucker into the wall. "We are nothing alike! We wouldn't ever do somethng like this! We'd never-"

Kiana heard Al stop his brother. But she wasn't really paying attention. She didn't give a damn about whether vermin like Shou Tucker lived or died. She drew a transmutation circle around the chimera.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered. "So sorry. I will try my best to fix you."

"What are you doing?" Malia exclaimed. "There's nothing alchemy can do for her now! Just stop! You could hurt yourself!"

Ed turned from the unconscious Tucker, and Al took a step forward.

"This isn't alchemy," Kiana said, slapping her hands down on the floor.

The chimera made a slight whimpering sound as the circle lit up. There was a moment when the chimera seemed to try to split, and then it went back together, and the skin on Kiana's arm began to split. Blood began to pool on the floor. Al, Malia, and Ed grabbed her and yanked her away, although she was still attempting to finish.

"Stop! Stop it! I can save her! I know I can!" Kiana yelled, not noticing her own pain. "Please...I have to do something. She can't live this way!"

"You need to stop, Kiana," Al said. "It was starting to kill you. It could have taken you...taken you away."

Kiana relaxed, realizing what Al was saying. Taken her away. The way he had been taken away.

"Why did you do that?" Ed asked, while his sister bandaged Kiana's arm. "You didn't know what it would do, and you don't know a thing about chimeras! Are you stupid? You could have killed yourself in the rebound!"

"So what would you have me do?" Kiana yelled back, rounding on him. "Attack the man who did it? What the hell does that solve? Violence brings more violence. You're the one who's stupid! At least I tried to do something!"

"Kiana, stop it!" yelled Malia. "You two are both stupid. Kiana, you knew she was beyond help, and you did it on impulse. And you, Ed, you can't go attacking him like that. It doesn't matter now. For now...we need to just go back to report to Roy."

Kiana sat with the others outside headquarters in the rain.

_Why?_ Kiana wondered. _It was a mixture of alchemy and alchahestry! It should have worked! I've been studying this my whole life, and I still can't do anything! Nothing!_

Roy Mustang was talking. Just talking. He sure liked to hear himself. Kiana couldn't even understand anymore. She heard Ed answer. She felt him getting angry. But what were they saying? She just...couldn't focus. It was all a blur.

"We're humans!" Ed's voice snapped her back to reality. "And we couldn't even save one little girl. We're just pathetic human beings."

Kiana wanted to comfort him. She wanted to say it would be okay, but she didn't want to lie. Nina would end up in a lab. Alone and sad. And there was nothing anyone could do.

"How did you know?" Malia said, looking at her with red, dry eyes. "You just looked at the chimera and knew. How?"

"It's how I got my State Alchemist's license," Kiana said. "I see what's wrong with things...what's broken and missing. I can fix anything. Or so...I thought."

A tear cascaded down her cheek before she angrily wiped it away.

* * *

Kiana couldn't sleep that night. She kept hearing the chimera's whimpering. The sad sound of crying filled her mind.

Wait. She really was hearing it. The sound of someone in pain.

She slipped out of the thin sheets. She shivered in her cotton nightgown. She stepped over to Malia's bed. The girl was sleeping like a rock. Kiana progressed to Ed's bed.

He was hunched over, hugging his knees.

Kiana sat on the bed beside him. "Hey..."

Ed dropped his knees down so she could see his face. He sighed. "Did you come to yell at me again, Kiana?"

"I wouldn't do that," Kiana said. "Not when you're like this."

There was silence for a minute.

"Hey Ed," Kiana said. "You can't save everyone. Sometimes...it's all you can do to save yourself...and you feel like you can't do that right. You can't let this stop you from getting your bodies back. I-I won't let you give up."

"What made you care all of a sudden?" Ed said, staring at her. "Not that I don't appreciate it."

"I always wanted a real family," Kiana said. "My brother was never around, and my parents died when I was a baby. You guys are special to me. And Malia and Al just instantly treated me like part of the family. I understand why you didn't, and it's okay-"

"I'm sorry," Ed said. "Sometimes I forget about other people's feelings. I guess I'm just selfish. And we won't give up. How can we, with you around being all happy?"

Kiana smiled, and kissed the top of his head. "Go back to sleep."

She went back to bed, and was finally able to sleep.

Ed stared at the place in the dark she'd vanished to, and touched the spot on his head where she had kissed him. _Whaaaat?_

_

* * *

A/N: Ah ha! Ed's in shock. Kiana only meant it as like...a comforting thing. The way a mom kisses her kid goodnight, or a sister kisses her little brother. Kiana does secretly like him, but even she doesn't really know it._


	5. Regrets

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_

_Knowing you don't care._

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there,_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something..._

_-Evanescence, Missing_

The morning came. Kiana rose early again, and found that the bathroom was already occupied. She shrugged, and leaned against the wall, holding her day clothes in her hands.

The door opened, and Ed came out. He yawned. When he saw her, however, he stopped midyawn, and blushed a little bit. He turned and walked back toward the beds. "Bathroom's free."

Kalia shrugged. _Wonder what his problem is. I hope he's not still upset._

She dressed and washed her face, then returned to the room. She found that the Elrics were all up and dressed.

Malia looked at her. "I want to go talk to Roy. I want to know what will happen to poor little Nina."

"My brother can't do anything more to help her than I could," Kiana said sharply.

"Kiana…" Al put a hand on her shoulder. "We all thought we knew everything about alchemy. But we couldn't help that little girl."

"With all we know…" Ed muttered. "Everything…and we can't use our alchemy to fix this. I should have tried. I should have—"

"Ed…I could see it," Kiana said. "The place where human ended and dog began. I could see the seam that sewed them together. But it was put together so well that I…even with my expertise…it rebounded. And I couldn't stop. I kept remembering you three. How you would give anything to be put back together. And I wanted…I wanted the world to stop taking away people I cared about."

"She's not dead yet!" Malia said. "We have to save her!"

* * *

The four of them arrived at East Headquarters.

Riza answered the door. "Why are you four here so early?"

"Riza…please…" Kiana said. "We just want to see Nina again. We want to see if there's anything we can do."

Riza looked stricken by Kiana's words. "Kiana…of all the people to see something like this…after what happened. I just wish there was something I could do…but all I can do is deliver bad news. The chimera that was Nina is dead. So is Shou Tucker."

All four of them flinched collectively. Malia's hands went to her mouth, stifling a gasp.

Kiana didn't move for a moment. "What happened, Hawkeye?"

"I suppose you all deserve an answer," she said. "They were murdered."

It was happening again. The next words spoken vanished as soon as they hit her ears. All that was left in Kiana's brain was the strong urge to go. She had to see it. The bodies. She had to end the turmoil in her mind, in her heart. And so she ran.

* * *

Roy looked at the corpse under the blanket. "That is bad. Hughes, can you tell me how this happened?"

Hughes took a look himself. "No doubts. It's him again."

The door banged open, causing everyone in the room to jump.

Standing in the doorway was Kiana, her black skirt billowing out from the speed at which she had stopped. Her breathing was heavy. Before anyone could stop her, she ran over and yanked the coverings away.

"Dead," Kiana said. "Mutilated. And dead. I can't…do anything more. Because they're gone."

She put her hands on her knees, catching her breath.

"Kia! What are you doing here?" Roy said, his tone somewhere between accusatory and comforting.

"They're gone," Kiana said, collapsing next to the body of the chimera. "I couldn't move forward until I knew they were either okay or…beyond help."

"KIANA!" Ed burst in the room. "You moron! You can't just r—"

He stopped in the doorway. "Oh…"

Roy wanted to comfort his sister. He wanted to kneel next to her, pat her on the back, the way he did when they were kids. But something about her was different now. He had always thought it was because she was a State Alchemist, but it was deeper than that.

And whatever it was…it had caused them to drift apart. Kiana never looked at him as her older brother anymore.

* * *

Ed paused in the doorway, looking at Kiana, unsure how to react.

"Are you stupid?" Malia said, referring to Ed, and ran to Kiana's side. "Hey…you alright? We need to get back."

She helped Kiana up. Kiana didn't say anything. They walked back outside.

"Hey, Al?" Kiana said. "Why do you think these things happen?"

"I don't know, Kiana," he said. "Maybe you just can't have good things without bad things. Like the laws of alchemy, 'equivalent exchange.'"

"But…" Kiana said, slowly unwrapping the bandage on her hand and looking at the thin, snake like cut that wrapped its way around her hand. "Why did you three stop me? I could have fixed it. Just a little more, and I could have—"

Ed grabbed her hand and re-wrapped it. "Don't be an idiot like we were. Don't think you're invincible. Just because you have the knowledge…it doesn't mean it's foolproof, and it doesn't mean it can solve all your problems."

Malia caught rain in her hands. "It's been so long. It's nice to know there is some redeeming of us after all."

"What do you mean?" Al asked her.

"We were able to stop someone from making our mistake," Malia said. "I call that progress. It means that we won't make the same mistake twice."

"Edward Elric! Kiana Mustang!" a man from headquarters approached. "I was sent by the Colonel. He wanted to tell you to get inside. There's a serial killer and—"

Kiana flinched. But she couldn't get up fast enough. The man who had appeared behind her brother's messenger grabbed him by the head. There was a flash, and he seemed to explode on the inside.

"ED! MOVE!" she screamed, yanking his arm and pulling him down, just as the man's arm went forward towards him.

They landed in a heap on the concrete. Kiana grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. They dodged the man's attacks and ran as far as they could get, following Al and Malia.

"Malia, stay behind me," Al warned his sister.

They all made it to an alley. Al drew a transmutation circle and created a barrier. Malia clung to Al, her breathing hard and shallow.

Suddenly a big hole burst through the wall. The man stepped through the opening.

"Dammit!" Kiana yelled. "How the hell did he manage that?"

The man stuck his hand on the wall next to him, and a crack went through it, collapsing the wall at the end of the alley and blocking their exit.

"Who the hell are you?" Ed asked.

"Where there are creators there are also destroyers," replied the man.

Kiana flinched. "His arm…it's someone else's!"

"You know too much just by looking at me, Kokeshi Alchemist," the man said.

"Yeah, well, you don't need to kill me for that!" Kiana yelled, ducking as he tried to grab her again. "You won't be killing me today. I have to stick around and help my friends here."

"Is that your only reason to live?" the man asked. "That sounds so childish. I don't want to kill a young girl with her life ahead of her."

Kiana stood, pushing Ed out of her way. "Well that's too bad. Cuz if you wanna kill them you have to kill me first! And the only difference between girls and boys is that girls hit harder!"

She swung and hit the man, but it gave him the chance to aim his destructive hand at her stomach. She spun out, and hit a wall. He managed to rip her shirt, revealing an ugly scar across her abdomen. "Sorry, but enough has been destroyed there, already."

Al pushed her back. "You're hurt. Just step back a minute."

He started to defend her, but the man put one hand on Al and part of him disintegrated.

"AL!" Kiana yelled, grabbing him before he hit the ground, and not really able to hold him up. She leaned him against the wall. "Are you still…you?"

"I'm fine, help my brother and sister," Al said.

"I'll stay with Al," Malia said.

Kiana got up and turned toward the fight.  
"I'll take care of it." Ed transmuted a giant knife from a pipe.

"I respect you for protecting your woman," the man said. "I will make your death quick."

Ed tried to attack the man, but he was quick, and grabbed him by the arm. Ed flinched, his jacket shredded.

_His automail protected him, _Kiana thought, breathing hard. She was pretty sure she had cut her skin on her back when she had hit her back on the wall.

Ed put his hands together and transmuted a blade onto his arm. Kiana wondered how he did it without a circle. _It doesn't matter, whatever gets the job done faster._

"You put your hands together to form a transmutation circle," the man said. "Then I'll start with your right arm. Allow me to destroy it."

He put his hand on Ed's arm, and it was destroyed.

"ED!" the three of them yelled at once.

Al moved toward his brother.

"No!" Kiana yelled. "Protect Malia! I've got Ed's back!"

Kiana ran forward.

"Kiana don't be stupid!" Ed yelled. "You don't even have automail to slow him down! I don't want you to die for me! Just stay back!"  
"If I die then I'm dying on my terms, Ed!" Kiana yelled back, running forward.

"STOP!" there was the sound of a gunshot, and Roy's shouting.

There were military personnel everywhere.

The fight was now between Roy and their attacker, because Roy was power-tripping as an older brother again.

Kiana sighed. "Ed…your arm. And Al's body, can you fix it?"

"You don't get to do that," Ed said softly. "You don't get to gamble your life like that!"

There was a crash and the man disappeared into the sewers.

"Hm…I didn't know you cared, Ed," Kiana said. "I wasn't going to sit back and let you die, stupid. Why didn't you at least try to run away when we were about to die?"

"Because," Ed said, flinching. "You would've all been defenseless. Like I said, you can't die for me!"

"No one's gonna die!" yelled Malia. "We need to fight until we have our bodies back."

"She's right brother," Al said. "You're both idiots!"

"Yeah…" Ed said. "I guess so. You hurt very bad, Kiana?"

"I think my back's cut up," Kiana said.

"What about your stomach?" he said. "It looks kinda—"

"Nothing," Kiana said. "It's just a scar. I burnt myself cooking, that's all. Clumsy me, you see. What about your arm and Al's body?"

"We have to go see my mechanic," Ed replied.


	6. Doctor's Orders

_Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia?_

_Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are?_

_Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia?_

_How will the lights die down, telling us who we are?_

_Utopia Within Temptation_

"She has a fever," Malia said, removing her hand from Kiana's sweaty forehead. "We need to get her to a doctor before infection sets in."

"Damn it!" Ed exclaimed, hitting the side of the train with his right hand. "She's getting worse, Al is in pieces, and we're stuck here with the Major!"

"Edward, it's so sweet of you to worry about your girlfriend this way!" Armstrong yelled, grabbing Ed and squeezing him to death.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND NOW LET GO!" Ed yelled, squirming out.

Things calmed down again after a moment or two, and Major Armstrong picked up Kiana at the next stop, careful to mind her injuries.

"Major," Ed said. "Let me take her. You need to get Al."

They met together at the station.

Kiana woke up, looking around. "This is…"

Ed stopped a nearby woman. "Could you tell me where I can find a doctor?"

"Yes," the woman said. "Dr. Mauro, he lives over that way."

"Ed…don't slow down for me," Kiana said, sliding down off his back where he had managed to put her, since he didn't have two arms to hold her. "You two need to be fixed."

Ed made no reply, only grabbed her and pulled her against him so she wouldn't fall; she was walking in a dizzy, delirious way. Kiana put a hand around his waist, and he tried to conceal his blush.

Malia knocked on the door. There was no answer. "Doctor please! This isn't about the military! It's an emergency! My friend could be dying!"

The door opened.

"I should have expected this," the doctor said. "Kokeshi, you pain in the ass, coming back here injured and bringing more military dogs with you! As if I didn't have enough trouble."

He stepped back, allowing them in.

"I'm not that injured," Kiana said. "Marcoh, my friends need to hear of your research."

"Well they aren't going to," Marcoh said, leading Kiana to a medical bed. He pulled a small red vial from his cabinet. "You're lucky you got here in time. You've lost too much blood."

Malia turned to her brother and the Major. "Leave. Now."

They left the room, and Marcoh removed Kiana's shirt. The bandage was stained with blood. He gently unwrapped it. The gash was bad and looked infected.

Malia couldn't see what he was doing, but she knew it was alchemy because after a flash, all that was left was a thin scar.

"May I ask…is that a Philosopher's Stone?" she asked.

"Yes," Marcoh replied, turning so the girl could replace her shirt without being seen. "It's saved this girl's life twice now. And she still hasn't thanked me. This stone is the result of the devil's work and all I can do now is use it to heal."

"Marcoh…" Kiana got up. "I am grateful for what you did to save me. I was an angry child, and I apologize for my behavior. I shouldn't have tried to steal from you…and I shouldn't have been so ungrateful. I am indebted to you, Dr. Marcoh, and I will repay you by keeping you a secret from my brother and anyone else who might threaten your operation."

Malia went to the door, letting her brother and the Major in.

"Is she alright?" Ed asked, looking worried.

"I'm fine, Ed," Kiana said. "Good as new, thanks to the doctor here. We need to get to an inn for the night. I don't think I should travel just yet."

* * *

"So what's the story?" Malia asked.

"What are you talking about? Ed asked, pulling the box that had Al in it next to the bed.

"Not you," Malia said. "I was talking to Kiana. Doctor Marcoh said he saved her twice with the Philosopher's Stone. So that means there was another time."

"He had a Philosopher's Stone?" Ed said.

Kiana sat up. "Edward…we can't take it from him. I can ask him for his research, but the people of this town need that stone."

"You're avoiding the question," Malia said. "The other time he saved you. What happened?"

There was a silence. When Kiana spoke again, it was with a faraway look in her eyes.

"I was thirteen years old then," she said. "I had just become a State Alchemist. I didn't know much about the war in Ishbal, and I didn't think it would affect me. I was really…wrong.

"Roy, Riza, and I were staying in an inn. Roy was overworked, and he was working when it happened. Riza and I had gone into town for food.

"We were talking…not hurting anyone. But then some shots were fired. It was some Ishbalans who were angry with the military. I collapsed on the ground. There was blood everywhere. I thought my heart had exploded. But it was my lower abdomen.

"I panicked. I thought I was dying. All I said to Riza was, 'Get me well. Don't tell Roy.'"

"You moron!" Ed exploded, jumping up and glaring at Kiana. "He's your brother! He needed to know that you were hurt! He cares about you, even if he doesn't know how to show it!"

"Ed…" Al said. "You don't understand. She was a little girl, and it's hard to be the younger one. She didn't want to worry the Colonel."

"I also didn't want him to think I was weak," Kiana said. "Anyway, I was hemorrhaging and starting to lose consciousness. When I woke up, I was with Marcoh. All that was left of my horrendous wound was a scar, and Riza promised not to tell Roy. "

"But what did you apologize for…back there?" Malia asked.

Kiana smiled a bit. "I lost something important to me when I was wounded. I tried to steal the Philosopher's Stone to get it back."

"What did you—" Ed began, but Malia elbowed him, shaking her head.

* * *

They were back on the train platform waiting for the train that would take them to Resembool when Kiana ran back down the platform.

Thirty minutes later she returned with a piece of paper. "Ed! I promised you, and I got it! Wow, I'm so excited!"

She grabbed Ed and hugged him.

"Wait a second!" Ed pulled free. "What did you get?"

"I got the location of his research!" Kiana said.

"You what?" Ed exclaimed. "That's awesome! You're—"

He stopped, blushing a bit. He still couldn't compliment her, and he didn't know why.

"She's what, Ed?" Malia said, smirking.


	7. Homesick

_It shines in the dark_

_And it grows within me_

_You're holding my hand but you don't understand_

_Where I am going, you won't be in the end_

_Utopia, Within Temptation_

"Hey, Ed, we're here," Malia said, shaking her brother. "Ed?"

Ed opened his eyes. He'd been having a nightmare, but he couldn't remember it now. "I'm awake, sorry," Ed said.

They got off the train.

"Ed!" Kiana said. "Hey…you look really pale. Are you okay?"

Kiana stopped him on the road to Granny and Winry's and put a hand on his forehead.

"Hey! What's the idea?" He yelled, pulling away.

"You have a fever, Ed," Kiana said. "Must've gotten it from me."

"I'm fine," Ed said, stepping away from Kiana. "We need to hurry up and get fixed up so we can get to Central. I don't have time to be sick."

"But Ed…" Kiana said softly.

Malia was quiet, but her body looked very tense. Kiana put a hand on her shoulder. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you later, Kiana," Malia said.

They knocked on the door, and Granny Pinako answered. "Oh, it's so nice to see you again, all of you!"

"Granny, this is Kiana Mustang," Malia said. "And this is Major Armstrong."

Winry came into the greeting area. "Wait a second…that's…you're…!"

Kiana put a finger to her mouth, shaking her head. "You must be Winry."

* * *

Winry remembered Kiana from when she was very young. When Roy Mustang had come with Hawkeye, he had brought his younger sister along.

Winry remembered the little dark haired girl, wandering down the road on those sad days. Back when Ed didn't have automail yet.

The girl came to visit once.

"What is this place?" she had asked.

"This is an automail shop," Winry had answered. "Why aren't you with your mom and dad?"

"I don't have them," the girl had answered, looking down. "I saw a boy here, yesterday, looking out the window. Is that boy going to be okay?"

"I…hope so," Winry had said.

"Don't tell him I came here," the girl said. "I'm Kiana Mustang, and my brother doesn't like it when I go out by myself. If the boy knew, then he might be mad and tell on me. You won't, though, right?"

Winry had nodded. Kiana seemed really carefree and happy for someone who didn't have a mom and dad.

Kiana had come back to visit a couple more times, and once she had been allowed to see Ed, but Ed had been asleep, and would never remember it. Malia had been in bed with a cold that week, and missed out on the whole thing.

Winry wondered if maybe Al remembered something about it. He wouldn't say if he did.

* * *

A day passed, and Winry and Granny were working hard on Malia and Ed's automail.

Kiana took over the household chores and cooking, although Granny protested.

Ed came in the kitchen, limping a little on the replacement leg.

Kiana took a side glance at him. "Hey, you feel better today—"

There was a silence. Ed had collapsed against the wall. Kiana dropped the cup she had been filling and stepped on glass to get to him, however stupid it may have been.

"Ed!" she yelled. She pulled him up—she couldn't lift him—and pulled him into the bedroom they had been using. "You idiot…you can't just push yourself like that and not expect to get sick!"

Her feet were starting to hurt from the glass she had stepped on, but she wasn't worried about that now.

"Brother?" Al said from the corner. "Hey what happened?"

"It's okay, Al," Kiana said. "Ed's going to be fine. Just fine."

"ED!" Malia entered the room, half running, and half stumbling from the leg she wasn't used to. "No, oh no…it can't be…he can't get sick!"

Kiana put a hand on Malia's back. "You need to leave the room or you could get it."

"Shut up! Our mom got sick and died!" Malia yelled. "I can't watch my brother die too!"

Kiana sighed. "I was trained in Xing. I learned medical alchemy. Maybe that will help him."

* * *

Winry entered the room the next day, on her way to get a screw from Granny's tools, but checking on Ed just the same.

She saw Kiana sitting wide-awake next to Ed. She was tirelessly dipping a wet cloth in water and putting it on his forehead.

"You really have grown since then, Kiana," Winry said, stepping in.

Kiana turned, and Winry saw tearstreaks down her face. "Winry. I was wondering when you'd come in. Thanks…for taking such good care of him. I envy the time you two have spent together."

Winry looked at the younger girl. She sat down on the opposite bed. "He's like my brother. You know…I think you were in love with him back then too."

Kiana flinched. "W-What are you talking about, Winry?"

"You thought I wouldn't notice?" Winry asked. "You've always looked at him that way. Even when we were just kids. What did you say to him…that day?"

Kiana looked back at Ed. "It was nothing, Winry. I just want him to be better."

Winry nodded. "It's your turn now. Take care of him."

* * *

When Winry left, Kiana was alone with Ed. That was a first.

Al was in the other room with Malia, because he was the only one who could console her right now.

Kiana looked at him. "You're sweating and shivering at the same time. That's annoying."

She unbraided his hair and propped him up on some pillows. She put some blankets on him.

"You can't do this to me, okay?" she whispered. "You're the strong one, the one that keeps us all from falling apart. The one that…keeps me together…"

She wiped her eyes. "Sorry…I'm such a big wimp. Maybe Roy's right, girls shouldn't be doing this sort of thing. But it's like I told you…and you probably don't remember…I told you that if you became a state alchemist and moved forward, trying to get your bodies back, that someday, I would find you and help you out with your mission. I never go back on a promise. I became a State Alchemist, and now I'm going to help you get better."

"K-Kiana?" Ed rolled over, grabbing her arm. His face was flushed from his fever. "What are you doing here? You were here yesterday, and last night….have you been up all night?"

Kiana looked down. "If Winry can stay up three nights in a row to make your arm, then I can stay up to make sure y-you're alright."

"But you look exhausted," Ed replied, looking concerned. He sat up. "Kiana, you need to sleep too, or you'll be just as sick as me."

"W-Why are you being so nice?" Kiana asked.

"I can be nice!" Ed yelled. "Why are you taking care of me? This is usually Malia or Winry's thing. I mean…you just don't seem like you'd like to do this kind of stuff."

"I don't," Kiana said. Ed noticed that her hands were shaking. "But you were so sick and…inside I was panicking as much as Malia. But I saw you in pain and I had to toughen up and make you better."

Malia knocked on the door. "I heard Ed's voice."

"Heh…yeah, I'm awake," Ed said.

Malia rushed in and hugged him. "Brother, you had us worried sick! I didn't know what to do and then Kiana here…she just took care of everything! It was incredible. She really took care of you. She also cleaned and cooked while we were all busy."

Kiana flushed from embarrassment. "Stop it. I'm not all that great. Just…helping someone I care about. It makes me happy that I can do this much. Hey, Ed…I'm gonna leave you with your sister and go take a quick nap. If you two need me, be sure to wake me."

* * *

Ed looked up at his sister. Kiana had just left. "What's with the look, Malia?"

"You're all smitten," she teased. "I've never seen you look at a girl that way, Ed!"

"W-What?" Ed exclaimed. "Hey! I am not! But all the same…why did she do all that?"

"She's being completely obvious and you don't get it," Malia said. "What's with you? You should have seen her face, she was paler than you were…you know. When you collapsed like that. I've never seen anyone look that scared since…well, for a long time. Maybe she was more scared than I was, and I'm your sister. Your fever was really high. Winry told us that if Kiana hadn't known what to do immediately…you might've…"

Malia's voice broke. Ed grabbed his sister's hand to comfort her. "It's fine. That didn't happen. You won't lose me."

* * *

Kiana didn't go straight to bed as promised. She went to Winry's room. "Winry? It's me, Kiana."

"Come in," was Winry's response.

Kiana opened the door to find Winry working steadily on an arm for Ed.

"Winry, I…" Kiana said softly. "Thank you very much, Winry. For not telling them that we all met once before. I don't know how Ed would react, knowing that he's the one who directed my path to becoming a State Alchemist. I'm afraid…he would blame himself for the time I got shot, since the shot was aimed at me because I was military."

"You were shot?" Winry asked, turning and looking at Kiana.

Kiana looked tired and worn down, but she lifted her shirt to show the scars.

Winry noted the exact location of the scars. If they were…what she thought…then...that meant…

Winry put down her wrench for a moment, but she didn't bring it up.

"Remember what I said," she said firmly. "Take care of him."

Kiana nodded, then returned to her own room to sleep.

_A/N: I know, I know, originally I cast Kiana and Winry to be bitter enemies, but...they just work so well together. I wanted to have them as friends, bound together by a joint secret. I thought it would be kinda cool. So if you read, you should review, or...I'll fall asleep on a pew? um...only rhyme I could think of, and it makes me think of Ed sleeping in church (which he so would do). So see you next chapter!_


	8. Promise

_I'm dreaming the dream, and I'll sing to share  
In search of the door, to open your mind  
In search of the cure of mankind_

_Utopia…Within Temptation_

"Wake up, Kiana!" Ed exclaimed, pushing his friend a little as the train came to a stop. "We're in Central!"

The train doors opened, and standing there was Ed's least favorite person; Colonel Mustang.

"Where's Kia?" he growled at Ed, as if it was Ed's fault that Kiana was still asleep on the train.

Malia appeared, along with Kiana, whose face immediately returned to its old sour expression when she saw her older brother.

Ed wondered again what it was that the two had fought about. He knew that it was about her wanting to be in the military, but that was a mystery in itself. Why the hell would anyone in their right mind _want _to be in the military?

When Ed thought back to how and why he had joined, he saw clearly that the reason was to get their bodies back. But Kiana…had she really joined to make her brother proud, only to get it thrown back in her face? That would be a viable reason for her to hate him. But to hold a three year long grudge?

A lot of things about Kiana were like this. He would sit and think about it in anyway that he could, but no matter which way he turned it in his mind, she didn't make sense. There were thing she hadn't told him, things she was leaving out.

She knew their story…so why didn't they know all of hers?

* * *

When Kiana saw her brother, she knew immediately that something bad had happened. Roy never came to see her with good news. Turns out, she was right.

"You guys go ahead to the library," Kiana said. "I'll talk to my brother then meet you there."

Roy nodded to Riza, and she left his side to go talk with Major Armstrong. Roy handed something to Malia, and then took his sister by the hand and they headed to a diner.

Both of them sat down.

"Listen, Kia—" he began, but Kiana cut him off.

"Kiana," she said. "I'm older now, brother. It's Kiana."

Roy smiled. She had called him 'brother.'

"Okay. Kiana, then," he resumed. "I came here because I got a call from Doctor Marcoh. He said you were badly injured, and he wanted to know why I hadn't…why I hadn't taken better care of my sister. I…have to say that I didn't have an answer."

"No surprise there," Kiana said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" Roy asked. "Back in East City, with Scar…why didn't you say anything?"

Kiana had been looking down, but she finally looked up, banging her fist on the table in anger. "In case you didn't notice, Ed _lost his arm_! We almost lost Al entirely! My injuries were _minor _compared to theirs! Compared to them…my life has been easy."

"Maybe I was wrong, setting you up with them," Roy said. "If you don't speak up when you're hurting…you'll die alone, Kiana."

"I will _never_ complain to them about anything," Kiana hissed. "I'm not like you. I don't lean on people, using them to make my life easier."

Roy flinched. "Kiana…can't we…"

"No, brother," Kiana said. "No, we can't."

* * *

"What do you mean, 'burned down'?" Kiana exclaimed. "And why are you buried in papers if you didn't find the research?"

"Well, we didn't say we didn't find the research," Ed replied, explaining to Kiana about the photographic memory of the girl named Sheska who had worked in the library.

"Okay, then let's get to decoding!" Kiana said, picking up a stack.

"Wait," Al said, putting a hand on Kiana's arm. "What did the Colonel say?"

Kiana frowned, looking down, and jerking her arm away. "We just talked. Marcoh ratted me out, that's all. Damn doctor."

"You didn't act like a jerk again, did you?" Malia asked, leaning against the door.

"Forget about that!" Kiana said. "We have work to do!"

* * *

Malia sat at the diner sipping some water.

Roy entered after a moment. "How did you get away?"

"My brothers are doing alchemy-related stuff," Malia said. "I just told them that I could make head or tail of any of it and I came here."

"Oh, I see," Roy said.

There was a silence.

Malia leaned forward, her eyes searching his, because she knew when something was wrong. "What is it, Roy? What happened between you and Kiana? And why is it that you never told me you had a sister?"

"When you and I met…it was still too painful for me to talk about Kiana," Roy said after another long silence. "She's my baby sister. I was supposed to look after her, and I just…abandoned her."

Malia smiled a little. "You can't do it, Roy."

"What?" Roy asked, confused.

"Well, I was just thinking about it," Malia said. "I have a little brother. And even though I'm on the road with him, and we're constantly together, I can't be there for him ALL the time. There are times when he needs to experience things for himself, when he needs to grow up a little on his own. And I don't like it, but I can't protect him from everything, otherwise, he'd never get stronger. It's that way with you and Kiana, I think."

"But I went to Ishbal," Roy said. "I left her here. And when I got back, she was different. She got her State Alchemist's certification, and then…she wanted to work with me. I just didn't want her to have to be used as a human weapon."

"Every sister wants to help her older brother," Malia said.

"But you didn't get certified," Roy said.

Malia nodded, taking another sip of water. "I made my own choice. I knew that if I became a State Alchemist, Ed would blame himself. I refused to hurt him that way. But somehow, I don't think you were entirely the reason for Kiana's becoming a State Alchemist."

"What?" Roy's eyes widened. "You mean she might have another reason?"  
"Well…Kiana seemed angry at you," Malia said. "Why would she become a State Alchemist to impress you if she thought you had abandoned her?"

Roy sighed. "You're right."

"So…" Malia said. "You need to just come out and ask her. She'll probably be happy that you took interest. Anyway, is this a date or what?"

"Oh yeah, sorry," Roy said, ordering their food.

* * *

"Ed! I think I've got it!" Kiana yelled, reading her own translation aloud. "'The main ingredient for the Philosopher's Stone is…"

She frowned. "This can't be right. Not after all this time…"

"What?" both brothers said, looking at her.

"It explains it…if this is true then that's what Marcoh meant," Kiana said softly, muttering only to herself.

Ed grabbed Kiana's arm. "Dammit, Kiana, tell us what it is!"

"Ed...it's humans," Kiana said. "Human souls. I-I'm so sorry…"

Ed grabbed her notes, making sure she had translated correctly, and Al began looking at the rest of the pages.

"I-It's not too late," Kiana said. "Marcoh had one. He told me the military made him make it for the war. If that one exists…there have to be more somewhere. We don't have to make one. Just find one. Then…it's not bad…right?"

"I don't know…" Ed said, slumping onto the ground beside her. "Everything about this isn't 'right.' Getting our bodies back goes against the laws of alchemy, Kiana."

Kiana stood, picked up a book, and threw it against the wall. The two brothers watched her, confused.

"You can't quit now!" she yelled. "There's an answer out there and we're going to find it! You have to…keep moving. If I have to do it, then so do you!"

She left then, making them wonder what exactly she had meant.

* * *

Later, Brosh and Ross came to check on them. They had to tell them what had happened.

Ed made sure to tell them not to tell anyone. After that they all returned to their bedroom, a bit gloomily, but not as bad as they might have been.

Roy suddenly and without warning entered the room. "Kiana. I heard that the three of you came upon some upsetting news about the Philosopher's Stone."

Kiana flinched. She really didn't want her brother making things worse for the Elrics now.

"Just leave it alone, Roy," she said through clenched teeth.

"Are you sure that these notes hold the truth you are looking for?" Roy asked, directing his question mostly at Ed.

"Truth…" Ed said softly. "There's more to it. The doctor said…'the truth within the truth.' So there must be more. You were right, Kiana!"

Kiana smiled to herself. As long as they didn't give up. She wanted to see them with their bodies back more than anything in the world.

Roy took her and pulled her into the next room. "Before I forget, Kiana…why did you become a State Alchemist?"

Kiana was startled by the question. She usually lied in response to this question, but…

"I did it…because I made a promise," Kiana said. "He fulfilled his end of the bargain, so now I have to fulfill mine."


End file.
